Ask the SSBM characters
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: Ask the SSBM characters via review. Similar to ASK THe UCHIHAS. Back up as of June 10th, 2009
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything here… except this story. LOL.

Alright, so let's get started!

Master Hand led everyone into the mansion, which was HUGE!

He then explained the rules of the mansion

M.H.: Alright, so here're the rules

1. No doing inappropriate things. (Samus was yaying, as she was the only female there)

Mario: So you're-a a girl-huh? Never-a would've-a guessed-a it!

That caused a few snickers and gave Mario a huge headache from a head blast from a very angry Samus.

2. You will all be randomly given a room, with someone else. There are 6.

3. Those people need not be here.

4. You will be fighting each other at tournaments, or just for fun.

5. It's just a fight. It won't do much real damage to you. (Everyone was cheering)

6. There is a one-player mode, where there is Classic, training, Platforms, and Targets.

7. Classic is one player vs. randomly chosen people and vs against a certain someone…

8. Targets, obviously, need to be hit. You need to hit all 8!

9. Platforms, well, you need to land on them…

10. Its all different for each person.

11. Training is just practice, as I doubt any of you will come here.

So pick any 1 room!

Mario picked #1.

Link picked #6.

Samus picked #4.

Pikachu picked #2.

Yoshi picked #3.

Kirby picked #

DK almost broke the box with his big hand, but picked #3. (ow!)

Fox picked #6 from the nearly broken box.

Master Hand: So-

Yoshi: yo yo yoshi! URP? (You're a big hand! Why?)

MH: Blame the creator. Kirby here knows me as a boss of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. (I know it came out after SSB.)

Kirby: …Oh… yeah… You were pissing me off!

MH: … So … now that we have our rooms… I have to tell you, in your rooms, you will find clothes similar to your own, with different colors, with the exception of Yoshi and Kirby, there is dye to give yourselves a different color!

Kirby: Yay. I've always wanted to use dye!!

MH: just don't swallow it.

Yoshi: Awww…

Mario: opens the door. WOW! There's even my old Jumpman costume in there. (the blue and red for pants one.)

MH: Its very late at night now. So get some sleep, huh?

Link: Night, then.

Kirby: (mouth full) Goofd Nighht!

Samus: yeah…

Mario: Good-a night-a!


	2. this is nothing

Dislamer: I own none of the ssbm chars.

THIS IS A NOTE AND ITS SORTA FILLER -.-

….

Marth: So bored, we cant really fight in here -.-

Roy: Yeah, so readers! If you want to save us from the evil boredom-

Mario: Roy-a you-a had-a too-a much sugar.

Roy: SO? Where was i??????? Oh yeah!!! PLEASE ASK US SOMETHING OR DARE OR WATEVER!!!!

….

Yeah, this is not gonna go anywhere w/o any reviews -.-


	3. 1st q and a

Disclamer; I don't own any SSBM chars.

….

Marth: welcome back to the SSBM chat.

Roy: Well here's an envelope; its from Falcored:

I have a random question for Roy. Do you like Klondike bars? Is so what kind? Also do any of you read Naruto and how often does Snake shave his beard?

Roy: I really love HERSHEY!!! HERSHEY!! HERSHEY!

Mario: Mama Mia. STFU!

Roy: done!

Marth: Yeah, I read Naruto, so does Pikachu and Roy!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA! (Gimme back my comic, Pichu!)

Pichu: Chu Pi Pi chu chu pi chu ch PICHU! (Not until I read what happens to Sasuke!)

Luigi: OO Woah! Also-a Snake-a shaves his-a beard every-a 4 months whenever he's-a not on-a "renascence-a duty."

Dr. Mario: MAMA Mia! That's a violation-a of-a the health degrees!

Luigi: o.O Uh… next is FOR LINK AND YOUNG LINK! Get your asses up-a here this-a instant!

Link (far away): Zelda's blocking the door!

Y.L. (closer, but still far): Diarreha!

Mario: Sigh…

Crazy Hand pops out of nowhere says: WAZZUP MY BROS, HOW's it all GOIN'?

Roy: o.O and you call ME hyper?

Marth: c.h. uh… we're hosting the SSB Q & A…

C.H.: oh… COOL!!!

Y.L. (flush): BACK, and I washed my hands!

Link: OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!

Zelda: NEVER!!!

Link: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y.L.: … Zelda's at it again…

Mario: huh?

Y.L.: Its her time of the month… The question is from… kuriouskat?

How can Link & Y. link both be there… at the same time? That's bending the rules of time!1

Y.L. I'm the Hero of Time, remember? I can travel to anytime I want. Also, Master Hand teleported me here in the first place.

Link (red from constant blushing runs out): FINALLY!!! Pant pant… (reads) Oh, yeah… Master Hand took me there with him to convince him to come to join the SSB team!

Marth: Wow… different stuff happened to me and Roy! Well, anyway, ask some questions and leave some reviews please!


	4. weirdness

Disclamer: I don't own any ssbm characters. -.-

…..

Mario: It's-a me,-a Mario!

Marth: -.- Stop saying that phrase...

Roy: We're here to answer some qus.

Here's one!

Wildfire the Hedgehog:

Roy, How come you aren't very Popular?

Roy: HUH? What you mean? I get chased by Fangirls every day!

Marth: Yeah. We all do, except Ice climbers…

No offense.

Roy: uhh.

Its from WhirlWind5

So, I got a question. Who would win in an eating contest between Yoshi and Kirby?

Mario: MAMA MIA! Good-a qu!

Marth: Yoshi! Kirby! Eating contest!

Kirby and Yoshi come to the food filled table, and eat until one barfs.

It appears Kirby ate more, but barfed quicker.

Marth: theres your answer.

Next is from:

"Wildfire the Hedgehog" AGAIN??

Hey,Bowser,why do you always kidnap Peach all the time.And Roy do you think your better than Marth?

WiLdFiRe ThE HeDgEhOg

Mario: Mama Mia! Here's another-a good-a question!

Bowser: RAWR!!! I kidnap Peach cause I want to have SEX with her, and I want her to be my wife!!!! (A/N: Is this appropriate?)

Peach: Get the f away from me… OO

Mario: o.O

Bowser: What? It's a good idea.

Roy: and we are the best of friends, but I would say I'm the best since I'm stronger and have fire-

Marth: Yeah, suurrreee… Sorry Roy, but Speed beats strength every time, and I could break your shield easily! (Shield Breaker: It can!)

Roy: Whatever, please decide for yourselves, before this turns into a big fight!

Marth: Uh… next is from uhh… LuigiRules512:

hmm. I wanna ask Luigi if he likes his brother, even though Mario overshadows him constantly.

Luigi: Woah-a! Of-a course! He is-a my bro! He and I are like-a the best-a duo eva!!!

Mario: OF-a COURSE! Let's-a prove it to-a the world! (Run out of the building together)

Roy: O.o That was unexpected… twitch twitch

Marth: So, uhh… hopefully Mario will be back with Luigi. coughHopethey'recoughnotcoughdoinganycoughthinggaycoughcough. Sorry, just a bit sick. Leave some reviews and QUs plz! Oh, and requests are now open!


	5. OO

Disclamer: Don't own anything of SSBM.

…

Mario: It's-a me-a, Mario!

Luigi: I'm-a Luigi, number one!

Marth: -.- Stop using your catchphrses. They are 15 years old… (not literally)

First letter is from Herr Worzzeck:

Allright. Now for an esoteric question:

Have any of the smashers seen any German opera. If so, who was the composer?

D.K.: YES! I love that!!!

Mario: yes, he-a watched it during I-a had to-a save Pauline a long-a time ago…

DK: Well, its cool. I think I saw… Mozart?

Mario: If you play SSBM, use a strong attack with DK and pause at the right time. He'll look-a like-a he's-a singing!

DK: -.- STFU! (kidnaps Peach again)

Mario: Oh-a no you don't-a! (Hits DK with a ridiculously large hammer)

DK: XP

Mario: Next-a question is-a from:WhirlWind5:

So, DK, why are you called Donkey Kong? I mean, I could understand if you were called Monkey Kong or Kong Master or something like that, but why Donkey Kong?

DK: uhh… maybe it was because Nintendo called me that? Or maybe it was because I had to fight a donkey to get a job as a Nintendo character…

Mario: OO

Marth: Next question is from: falcored:

I have a question for Falco. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a lollipop? Also why does Nintendo make all girls in their vidoegames with blonde hair and blue eyes?

Falco: uh… let's find out, shall we? (grabs a lollypop from Fox's pocket)

Fox: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marth: oO

Falco: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 SNAP Oops, bit it. Guess 5, since I bit it in ½, and got to the center.

Fox: Why aren't your teeth broken or at least your beak? (Walks out)

Falco: I don't know! Next question is from LuigiRules512:

eww. if they are doing anything gay you are a sick, sick person. Incest is evil (spelling?)!

but I have another question.

Why does Mario seem think he is better than Luigi? cougheventhoughhe'snotbutthat'smyopinionLUIGIRULEScough.

I seem to have the same sickness as Marth.

Mario: We're-a not-a gays! And I don't-a think-a I'm-a better than-a Luigi…

Marth: I'm sorry you caught it (sarcastically).

Next is from Wildfire the Hedgehog:

Man!This fic ROCKS! Hey cna you let my fan character,Wildfire,answer some questions?Go to my profile to see what she is like,please.And I have another question,again,who would win in a race?Captain Falcon or Fox?

PS:And Roy I do think your better than Marth.

WiLdFiRe ThE HeDgEhOg

Marth: Yeah, it's really boring with just the same people all the time. Also, in a leg race, Captain falcon would win since he's faster, but in vehicles-

KABOOM!!!!!

Fox: HA! I told you my arwings will beat your rusty old car!

Marth: -there you go.

Roy: Thanks for your opinion.

Next is from TheRandomChikenofDOOM:

Um...yeah.I'm just wondering if DK would marry me?(blush,blush)And one of my classmates was wondering if Diddy could marry Dixie just for Mykle's toture?I LOVE YOU DK!DK RULES!

Scar X

DK: uhh… depends… what do you look like, and what are your interests? You seem cool enough.

Popo: You're not cool.

DK: STFU! And yeah, they're already engaged.

Marth: LOL.

Roy: OO!!

Next is from Gamin'Guy1016:

Alright, any ideas? Ok, ideas... ideas... how about... uh... oh! How about... no... oh! You know how Samus realy like her power suit, right? Well, get Link to somehow destroy it! And make sure he doesn't tell anyone! That will be great!

And

I didn't realize what kind of story this was until after my previous review, so if you can, delete it. Here's a question for Ganondorf: Why do you want to take over Hyrule, then the rest of the world?

Link: uh… Samus is right here, you know. Now, she'll be wearing it almost 24-7. except during wash

Samus: it comes with a cleaning utility!

Link:… Sorry -.-

Ganondorf: Zelda's cute and she rejected me from a dance. For revenge, I SHALL PROVE TO HER MY WORTHYNESS, AND TAKE OVER HYRULE, AND THEN THE WORLD. (goes off ranting)

Marth: here we go again… (loads tranquilizer needle) (shoots)

Ganon: Darn it Zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Marth: well that's it… See ya next time

…

Next time, Wildfire from Wildfire the Hedgehog's request will host some and the SSBM characters will have off.

This might take a while as the thing has some "heavy traffic."

Oh, and also… im going on a trip, so I wont be here from march 31- april 14


	6. Brother problems and Link's emoness

Don't own SSBM.

…

Marth: OK, so our author is doing this story:

This is from: demi saiyan:

a question for link. are you scared of ruto and whats your most embarising moment?

Marth: Link, its for you!

Link: WTF? (skids by and crashes on the wall) Ow… um… don't think I'm afraid of ruto, and im not telling!

Marth: Tell, or I'll set Zelda on you.

Link: NO!!!! OK OK! Ummm… it was far back, when I was a little kid… (twitch) I was drinking Lon Lon milk one day, and this bully pushed me, and some milk fell onto the zipper part. Now people laughed at me, since (twitch harder) it looked like I took a piss in my pants… and then Zelda came, laughed, then kissed me, and laughed again… Sigh…

Roy: Don't go emo on us now.

Marth: Seriously, no taking my ideas Roy.

Link was crying… and was about to cut himself.

Mario: Link-a! Don't-a cut-a yourself!!!!!

Link: Why not?

Mario: It's-a not a right!

Marth: there! (stole link's knife)

Roy: … next…? Bobobolover456:

A question for Mario and Luigi: If either of you drank gasoline, would your fireballs be any different?

Mario; Yes-a! My-a all-a mighty fireballs will-a be-a so-a much-a stronger! It'll become like-a one of those Goku's super bomb-a or-a something!

Luigi: I'm-a Luigi #1!

Mario; No-a your'a not!

Bickering…

Marth: … Please!!!!!! ANSWER THE ING QU!

Luigi: Sorry! Um… same-a as a Mario,,,

Mario: Except-a it will-a come-a out-a of your-a ass!!

Luigi: You-a promised not-a to tell!

Mario: It-a slipped! Sorry!

Marth: To end this madness, you can ask us stuff whenever!!!!!!

…

OK, later. R&R!


	7. well, this is short? chap 7

Don't own ssbm…

Roy: HI HI HI! Welcome back to SSBM Q&A!!! OUR FIRST QU WILL BE FROM: Wildfire the Hedgehog:

Funny stuff! Good thing your doing the story now. I was running out of ideas. I have a question for Falco: Why do you not like to talk about your past?

WiLdFiRe ThE HeDgEhOg

Marth: … Falco! It's for you!

Fox: He's coming…

Falco: Hi! (reads)… My past is filled with dark horrendous stuff you don't want to hear in this fic. It'll be rated for M+ actually…

The next is from: Ikasu1016:

Does anyone like my story, 'The Super Smash Journey'?

Doc: Yeah-a, you-a didn't-a add-a my-a accent to the story!

Marth: Where am I in this story?

Roy: OR ME?

Y.L: OR ME?

Link: Well I won a match!!!

Zelda: Hi Link!!! Btw, where am I?

Link took that time to run away quickly.

Zelda: Come back, LINK!!!

Marth: Um… Ok… later, then. Btw, if you want our author to put his OC to host this very chaotic Q&A nightmare, tell us!!!


	8. OC's entrance

What is the point of a disclamer? None of us own SSBM characters or anything…

…

Marth: Why is this place so chaotic??? (Pikachu is chasing Pichu for his Naruto manga, Link is running away from Zelda, Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario are having a pizza eating contest, Young Link, Ness, and the Ice Climbers are sleeping while Jigglypuff is drawing on their faces-)

YL: WTF???? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE???

Roy: …Jiggly did it…

YL: Dammit… YOU'RE GONNA DIE, JIGGLYPUFF!!!

MH and CH come in to try to control the madness, when suddenly, both get pwned by the sight of this madhouse and lose consciousness.

Juyin (my OC) comes in thru the door: WTF?? CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stops and stares at him.

Pikachu: Pika pika pi!!! (It's Sasuke!!! HI!)

Juyin: I AM NOT Sasuke! (attacks Pikachu) I AM SICK OF PPL MISTAKING ME FOR HIM!

Roy: Wow, he's really easy to PO.

Juyin: No, Roy, I am not. I just get pissed if people mistake me for a cousin. I'm here, since I have to take a tiny break off from my Yu-gi-oh fic to get some ideas.

Marth: o.O?

Pikachu: PIKA! (THAT HURT!) T.T

Juyin: Well, heh heh, I hope this doesn't get flamed by Pikachu lovers… The 1st is from:

RandomChikenofDOOM:

DK,do you think Diddy's better than you?

DK: NO WAY!! DIDDY SUX!!!!

…

In the Jungle, we find Diddy…

Diddy: ACHOOO!!!!! I have a feeling DK is mocking me… REVEnge!

…

Back:

Juyin: Anyway, what's next? The next is from:

Wildfire the Hedgehog:

I also have question,again,Mario:Why are you and Wario rivals? And Bowser I am a BIG fan of yours!

WiLdFiRe ThE HeDgEhOg

Mario: Because-a, Wario took-a my-a game, Super Mario Land 3, and he-a was-a da main-a character… and-a he-a lost-a to-a me in-a lasagna eating-a contest!!!

Marth: That explains a lot…

Bowser: AND THANKS! I AM GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: No-a your-a not…

Juyin: Um… Next is from:

Ikasu1016:

Hmm... Why does Marth wear a tiarra?

Marth: …it's not a tiara, it's a HEADBAND! And it was from my kidnapped sis and mom, who I never got to see again…

Juyin: It's OK… My family was slaughtered when I was 8, so I know where you're coming from. SO NEXt IS FROM:

From: zealot2

Does Mewtwo like pie? thats my question

Mewtwo: Um… no, I don't like pie, sorry. Why would I, anyway? Psychics don't eat pie.

Ness: I know, right? Pie messes up our brain connection. I should know…

_Flashback:_

_Ness: I WANT PIE!!!_

_Ness' mom: Sorry honey. Psychics can't eat pie. It messes up their psychic powers._

_Ness: Don't care(eats)._

_The next day, Ness went to the hospital since his head was close to exploding._

_End_

Juyin: W…T…F…? Alright, so the next one is:

From: dragonlord ()

great so far thanks for using my question. fox how much is your arwing? and is it for sale?

Fox: It cost 5 billion bucks!!! AND NO! I WILL NEVER SELL MY BELOVED BABY!!!!!!!!

Juyin: O…K… (sweatdrop) I don't know why Sasuke dragged me into this…

Marth: Well, anyway, who do you use in this game?

Juyin: …you…

Marth: YEAH! I OWN!!!!!!!!!

Roy: NO YOU DON'T! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Juyin: THAT'S IT! Come back next time! REVIEW!!! Later.


	9. read

Disclamer: don't own ssb

Marth: Ok, guys. 1st things first. We're back and able to answer any questions you want us to!!

Roy: um… ok… o why are we locked up in a room?

Mario: links idea.

Link: gf problem… listen carefully…

_They put their ears on the "doorhenge" and hear fangirlish screaming._

Mario: Ok. 2nd… it's-a the author's-a birthday today!!!!!!

Link: Wow, 15 years old, and still into fanfiction???????

Marth: Ok, they're gonna break thru the door soon, so REVIEW, and TIME TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!!

…

Yeah, its just a notice chapter. And it really is my b-day.


	10. Im back

yo!

i havent done anything in a while. stupid hw sux.

Marth: Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?

Mario: For-a da last-a time, speak-a eengles!

Marth: fine wow, we have 3 letters...

tyler and ryan:

**Hi! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi! Hi! Just wonderin', who wants to be humiliated in the next chapter of my fanfic 'Know Your Stars: SSB'? Bye! Byebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebye! Bye!**

Roy: not me.

Marth: well?

Jigglypuff: OOh! ME!! ME!1

Pikachu: wow, dumbass

Jigglypuff: what?

Pichu: um... er PICHU!!!!! (next)

Midnight Crisis

**Oh damn... Sorry I was so late with this review... Happy belated Birthday!**

Juyin: lolz its alright...

and the last one is... from Joiner of Sonic fans

**Survey question: Do you think Sonic the Hedgehog should or shouldn't be in Brawl? I know, it seems like such a n00bish question, but one that needs to be answered. Also, Falco, would you be happy to bash DK for me? Thanks in advance.**

Marth: well... hes already in it. seeing as SOMEONE posted this 2 late.

Juyin: um.. oops. sorry pplz but this was sorta rushed, ya know?

Sonic: wazzup homies!

Link: O.o

Sonic: (song)_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic..._

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic..._

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic..._

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic..._

_They call me Sonic..._

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic..._

_They call me Sonic_

_cuz I am faster than sound I keep on jumping around_

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic_

_with incredible speed I'm moving my feet_

_They call me Sonic..._

_Blue Hedgehog Sonic..._

Ike: What the was dat? anywayz, remember to post ur questions here!!


	11. postchristmas special!

Disclamer: own nothing.

--------

Very sorry, but Christmas went to my head! Hope everyone had a merry christmas!

Mario: Ask-a the SSBM-a characters is\-a back!!!

Luigi: first-a off from:

Midnight Crystal Sage

-------------------

Nice chapter... That Sonic thing was getting to my head... Okay I have

another question!

This is for the swordsmen: Who do you think has the best/most powerful

sword?

I'm so sorry, I couldn't think of anythign else!

Young Link: thats a very good question.

Zelda: Your sword is a kokori shield! you lose.

Young Link: WAH

Wario: look-a little-a emo!!!

Link: DIE FAT$$!!! (stabs wario)

Marth: O.o" i see too many weird things as a prince.

Roy: yep... as a noble, i concur.

Dr. Mario: Anyway-a, whoZ??

Roy: well, Link is the more powerful one, mine shoots out fire, and Marth's the easiest KO-ing sword. I suppose Marth...

Link: WHAT!?! I HAVE THE MASTER SWORD!! MASTER OF ALL SWORDS!!

Marth: ... i beat you in a swordfight yesterday.

Link: always tryin' to burst my bubble...

Falco: EHHH????

Fox: falco, stop acting p1mpish... next from-

From: Annimus ()

-------------------

This is for the Hands. Where you always Disembodied floating hands?

M.H.: Thats a fairly good question... No, we were once humans in year... what was it crazy?

CH: 999999BC!!

MH: were not that old.

CH: jk.!!! erm... thinking and having spasms at the same time... asilhfasjklfhaskjghvasjkhfjkashkjgfhasjkfhjakshjkas 100 AD.

MH: ah yeah, then we wanted immortality, and then we became hands.

Snake: O.o"

From: TheRandomChikenOfDOOM

-------------------

DK,I gots a question.what would you suggest for a DKC fanfic?I'm runnin'

low.Bwee's got a cold so that's why!Please DK,I REALLY need your help?Please

help you biggest fangirl?PLEASE?

DK??? erm... something with ACTION!!! staring ME!!! a aKIDNAPPING!!!

Mario: wow, that's a pretty-a good idea, DK

DK (kidnaps peach)

Peach: MARIO!!!

(insert DK arcade game here, replacing pauline with peach)

Mario: Gotcha.

-------

That concludes our christmas special! Goodbye!


	12. Chapter 12

Juyin: being the host here, I wish to apologize for the lateness, and the lack of humor in this chapter. It was sorta rushed, ya know?? School sucks.

Ike: …sure…

Marth: shut up.

Ignkiakanak

I have a questions for Samus, Link, and Sonic

Samus, If ridley was turned into a human that you think is attractive, would you date him?

Link, Who would you marry Midna or Zelda?

Sonic, If you and Tails went into Naruto's world, and found Naruto in his home village, while you and Tails are being chased by a mob of ninja and villagers because of Tails having 2 tails and the village thinks the Kyuubi escaped, what would you do?

Samus: no way. After all that?

Link: -looks over to see a Zelda on his left shoulder and Midna on his right, both glaring at each other- can I not answer???? Please?

Zelda: ANSWER!!!

Link: Help me…

Sonic: run outta there, duh. Sonic's my name, speed's my game!!

ian narver

This a great story! I can't wait for more!

Juyin: Thanks!! Look forward for more starting soon!

King Bowser Forever

Fox/Falco:

Which one of you is better? Duke it out for meh!

Mario/Bowser/DK: Who likes Peach more?

Fox: me

Falco: ME! I CAN RAP, YA H0! (smacks fox)

Fox: oh no you don't! (gets landmaster and runs him over)

Falco: X.X

Tfiction

A question for Bowser:

Why do you hate Mario so much?

To Donkey Kong:

Who do you think is more powerful than you?

Bowser: -whispers- not that I hate mario, I just like Peach!

Peach???

DK: me king of jungle! No one stronger than DK!

FireHeart

I have another question, this time for Marth: What was your sister like? And your mom? Were they annoying family members, or were they kind, sweet, perfect family? Oh, and are you related to Roy in any way? Don't explode if that seemed like an insult.

Btw: Zelda, you are a SSBM character to be reckoned with! You're WAY COOL!

I hav more questions coming up, but I'll give other people a chance!

This one is for Link:Why haven't you gone on strike on the Gorons saying "Gorons are Morons!" You've done so much for them, and they only sit on their backsides doing nothing in payment! Or are you just a humble guy who really doesn't care?

P.S. I think you're the coolest SSBM character ever! And your sword is awesome!

P.P.S. Don't take that personally, Roy and Marth. You guys are cool too!

P.P.S. Tell Young Link to stop swearing so much. He'd be so much cooler if he did!

Marth: they were –sniff- great family members. Stupid dragon killed 'em. –curses in Japanese- and no, I'm not related to Roy.

Zelda: finally someone appreciates me! –blushes still at Link-

Link: Cuz I needed to help them to get on with my life? Thx for the compliment!

Zelda: hey! What about me?? –puppy eyes-

Marth:D

Roy: XD

YL: WHY THE $)( SHOULD I STOP SWEARING!!!

Snake: because cursing is for people like me!!! Awesome people!

Mario: Mama mia! That-a means I can-a swear!

Dr. Mario: But-a what-a-bout-a-ME????

Juyin: . ok… that's it for today!


	13. sorry btw its aug 4, my birthday!

Don't own Smash

--

Marth: huh... it seems as if someone deleted all our mail

Roy: EUM's UNCLE DID IT BY ACCIDENT!!

Mario: wasn't-it-a his-a buddy?

Sonic: idk, but EUM's a slowmo, not writing for Sooo long...

Roy: yeah, so please, give us some more questions?


	14. Back

Disclamer: I do not own anything.

--

Juyin: alright, we've got a few reviews this time. Oh btw, now I'm changing my name to Mars, after the awesome planet!

Marth: wasn't that my japanese name?

Juyin/Mars: uh...

Roy: OMG FANBOY!

Mars stabs Roy and leaves him to die.

First question is from FireHeart:

hey um pikachu? y do u like sasuke so much? he's an idiot for trying to stoop so low as Itachi. I mean , trying to kill naruto?! he's a pure idiot.

Zelda, would u like to hve a younger sister? I have an OC i write about in notebooks and she's ur younger sister Aryn, princess of termina. Think she can come in juyin?

Zelda, if Link does anything to hurt u and break ur heart,(like going out w/ Peach!), just transform into shiek and kill him, ok? Peace out!

Also, do any of u ply runescape? I think zelda will like my name on it.yup, Zelda74

Pikachu: OMG you did not just say that!! Sasuke has awesome lightning POWER!!

Zelda: (grips tightly onto Link's arm) ... as long as she doesn't make out with my Link! And yeah, I'll do that.

Link: O.O;

Mars: i USED To play. Now I don't. Sorry!

Pichu: Pichu Pi!!

Next reviewer is Ignkiakanak

Sonic, this might sound odd, but what would happen if you got drunk one night and then you found your self in Samus's bed cuddling you, and that she is pregnant with your child somehow.

Ganondorf, I know a way to gain the whole triforce. If you want to know how, what would you do that would probably scar you for life, would you do? If you do, I'll tell you how to get the triforce

Fox, Do you think that Krystal loves you more or Panther? or Wolf? or Falco. Cuz with this message, there are picture of Krystal eather in bed or making out with the three.

Midna, You and Zelda could share Link, If you two do and Link marries you both, can I be Link's best man?

If anyone thinks I like to tourture people, your right. I enjoy doing that half the time, though I mostly tourture Sasuke and Sakura. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha

Sakura: Where are you Sasuke-kun? Help me, he's for-mhrp."(gagged)

(sweatdropping) You never heard that.

Samus, would you like to go out some time?

Mars: O.o does he HAVE to answer??

Sonic: no comment!

Samus: impossible!

Ganondorf: I'll DO IT!

Fox: obviously me.

Falco: That's not what she said last night!

Fox: OMG A censored

Link: -gasps-

Zelda: (foams at mouth) SHARE LINK?? NEVER!!111

Pikachu: O.o -backs away from the letter-

Samus: No.

Next reviewer is Silver Horror:

happy belated birthday, here's a question for Link "What would happen you were playing a violin instead of the instrument from the first Zelda game?

Link: OMG A VIOLIN! NEVER!! people would call me a geek.

Next reviewer is TARDIS!

Question for EVERYONE except Sonic:

If you were all against Hyper Sonic, and he had 9 Rings and there was a time limit of 10 minutes (SO HE'LL NOT RUN OUT PARTWAY THROUGH), do you think you'd stand a chance

Question for Sonic: Do you have any idea why Hyper Form got written out after Sonic 3 & Knuckles? (Hyper Sonic was FKING AWESOME!)

Mars: -points to Luigi cowering in the corner-

Luigi: the horror!

Falco: i could take him easy!

Fox: (pointing to Falco) ego the size of Russia

Mario: hm... i wonder if my Mario finale could stand a change

Marth: ... maybe critical hit

Meta Knight: Kirby's the man for the job!

Kirby: -swallows sonic-

Sonic: (inside Kirby's stomach) its big here.

Next reviewer is Ridere93

This story is awesome! I even laughed at some of the parts of the story.

I have a lot questions

Capt. falcon: what is your real name?

Peach: do you think your better than all the girls of smash?

Juyin: why are you in this story? were you forced to do this?

Link: I dare to you to kiss ruto, if you do you get 100.00 and a week vacation. (in small print: actually you get nothing! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Marth: if you get captured and you don't have your sword, your tied up, and the only things you have is your clothes and a rusty hammer 10" out of your reach how would you escape?

Diddy: what would you do if you heard your best friend says,"NO WAY!! DIDDY SUX!!"?

Zelda: what would you do if Link is cheating on you? Like right now.

Jigglypuff: would you rather be a stand-up comedian or a gangster rapper?

Lucario: why do you meditate?

oh and Mario your awesome.

Mars: D

Falcon: Douglas Jay Falcon!

Wario: more like Gay Falcon.

FALCON PUNCH!!

Mars: i was put here to make sure nobody goes crazy.

Link: i would, but that'd be making my grave.

Zelda: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Marth: use the knife hidden in my clothes and escape.

Diddy: I'd monkey-slap him.

DK: NO WAY!! DIDDY SUCKS!

Diddy tries to slap DK, but got strangled by DK.

Zelda: Murder the person, and do something unknown to Link.

Link: HELP!!

Jigglypuff: Rapper! I can sing!

Lucario: to strengthen the power of my AURA!!

Mario: thanks-a lot!!

--

Mars: poll: script format or story format?? SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	15. The return

Disclamer: I don't own anything.

--

Mars: And we're back! Sorry it took so long. I had exams… lots and lots.

Roy: Don't forget about that stupid project!

Marth: Before you get into detail, I would like to say the Brawl characters are coming too.

Mars: I was about to say that. But anyway, the first question is from:

**Faedra 369****  
**

_Haha! I'm goin to HERSHY PARK on Friday!  
I'm new here!  
Okay, questions...  
Roy: do you think that you can beat up Ike?  
Link: Answer now or else Kirby will eat you and digest you for the rest of your life. And Midna and Zelda, feel free to kill him if you don't like the answer. Who would you marry? Midna or Zelda?  
Marth: Is that a wig, dyed hair, or real hair color? And are you related to Ike?  
Zelda: What would you do if Link was hiding and you couldn't find him?  
Naurto readers: Have you ever watched Naruto Abridge on youtube? Its hilarious!  
Meta Knight: Who do you hate the most out of all smashers?  
Mars: I have an OC on my profile page, can you add it in here or will that be a problem?  
Thats all for now.  
That's all right now._

Mars: Hershey Park wtf? Welcome to Fanfiction, belated… I guess.

Roy: Hell yeah!

Ike: OMGNOWAI –smacks Roy across the room.

Roy: I… stand… corrected… fairy boy…

Link: Erm… ew? Erm…

Zelda glares.

Midna glares even more.

Link: Is there an option that DOESN'T INVOLVE ME GETTING KILLED??

Zelda: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!

Link: OMG!!!!! –runs away-

Kirby: Hi!

Marth: It is real hair and I am not related to Ike.

Zelda: Find him with the triforce powers!!! Or ask Saria… she knows all of Link's hiding spots.

Pika: OMG not as good as Yu-gi-oh abridged!!!

MK: Ike! He's so cheap with that smash! –warps away to avoid Ike's aether-

Mars: I really don't care… but I will consider if this goes back on the "popular section" I AM THE FIRST TO SUGGEST AND MAKE THIS TYPE OF STORY YA KNOW?????? ELEMENTUCHIHAMASTER!!!!

Marth: Calm down, clone of mine…

Mars: I am not a clone.

Roy: You sure look like one.

Mars: I WEAR RED!!!! Oh, the next question is from:

**Senom299  
**

_Author: Can I be in? Pretty please?_

Jigglypuff: ARE YOU AWARE YOU ARE A SICK ^%$^$ AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO SING?!

Link: How does it feel having a fangirl? (Hint hint)

Zelda:Same as Link, ESPECIALLY Sheik.

Wario: You suck.

HAHA!

Mars: I will consider it… same case as above.

Jigglypuff: PUFF!!! –deflates because of having ego deflated-

Olimar: Jigglypuff: 99% ego, 1% music interest.

Link (somewhere far away): TRY HAVING 6!!!! Hm… there's Zelda, Malon, Ilia, Midna, Saria, Ruto… etc.

Zelda: There's a big responsibility…?

Wario: I WILL FART YOU TO-A DEATH!!!

Mario: Mama-mia!!!! –throws Wario into a warp pipe-

Mars: Ah, the next question is from:

**Tfiction**  
_For Mr. Game and Watch: Let's assume you have a wife. What would her name be?  
For Samus: Is Ridley, in any way, related to you? I mean, is he your long lost brother?  
For Luigi: Why are you in the shadows a lot?  
For Mewtwo: Lucario is evil. He replaced you in Brawl. What do you do?  
For Pac-Man: WHY WEREN'T YOU IN BRAWL?!?_

GW: Beep beep beep (Mrs. Game&Watch B*^ch!)

Samus: No.

Ridley (pops in): O RLY???

Samus: Ya Rly!

Ridley: O RLY?

Samus: (gets laser cannon) Ya rly.

Ridley: O – (gets beheaded by laser cannon)

Luigi: No one cares about-a me –cries-

Mewtwo: I beat him in a game of psychic and physics.

Lucario: You never forget to rub it in don't you?

Pacman (from arcade): I just eat pills. What else can I do?

Mars: Next question is from:

**Ignika Kanak- Dragreder king****  
**

_Okay, Ganondorf some advice on getting the triforce is to first kidnap Zelda like you usually do, only you take the triforce of wisdom and dress Zelda in rags, taking her royal outfit to prove to Link that you kidnapped her, and feed Zelda to a giant flesh eatting plant or creature. Then use the triforce of power and the triforce of wisdom to over power Link. Then when you defeated Link, you can secure the triforce of courage and you can rule all of Hyrule with Zelda and Link dead. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

Sakura: You bastard, when Sasuke-kun gets here, he will kick your ** for tourturing me.

Thats it, eat this you pink haired **, Tsukiyomi. (Forces Sakura to watch a genjutsu of Orochimaru and Sasuke in bed together)

Sakura: NO, NOT MY SASUKE-KUN (Passes out)

Sonic, if Mario stole the chaos emeralds and became Super Mario, what would you do.

Fox, I just saw Panther with Krystal, they were on a date watching the movie The Dark Knight. I even saw her sit on Panthers lap while watching the movie.

Samus, If there was a chance to make Ridley as weak as a hatchling, would you take that chance.

Pikachu, Are you sure you want to be a Sasuke fan, because-

Sasuke: There you are, I want you evolve my Sharingan into the Doujutsu you created, the Tenchugan.

Let me think, No. (Grabs a bat and attacks Sasuke)

Sasuke:(dodges and counters) Nice try, but I'm you superior.

Look up.

Sasuke:(Looks up and sees a giant box.) Damn.

(Box falls trapping Sasuke and robot arms gift wrapping the box.)

Like I was saying, I was going to send him to you as a gift. Pikachu's are strong and cool.

Peace

Ganondorf: Not a bad idea.

YL: with three links, you'd be stupid to pull it off Ganondork.

Ganondorf: F—k…

Pikachu: WTF!!!! –backs away-

Sonic: I would take him down easy!

Mario: O RLY?

Ike: not this s41t again…

Fox: DAMN YOU PANTHER!!!! –about to walk out the door-

Wolf: -blocks- Can't let you do that, Star Fox.

Falco: -shoots wolf- don't ya eva find dat line getting' old?

Samus: Yes.

Pikachu: Ooh!!! Thanks! :D Pika pi!

Pichu: Pi Pi! (don't open it yet!)

Box: ARGH!!!!!

Mars: uh next question from:

**Ridere93**  
_script format I guess._  
_**RIDERE93 HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED**_

Anyhow, Diddy does suck at life.

Diddy: I know one weakness of D.K. and it's... would you use it as your advantage?

Link: Dump Zelda and get a better girlfriend. Like Midna or that one girl that you grown up with for Pete's sake!

Mario: would you do a Ridiculously Hard Obstacle course that is so hard that you would die before you reach 1/4 of the course done? or would you prefer an Italian all you can eat buffet for FREE! (however it's once in a life time chance Mario so go for it mah man)(Am I too generous for you Mario?)

Luigi: how come your final smash is better than Mario?  
apologies no offense Mario

Falcon: can you teach me the way's of the FALCON PAWNCH!  
(Ridere93 punches the screen)  
SYSTEM ERROR

Diddy: NO WAI!!!! And most likely.

Link (warps back in): You mean Saria?

Zelda (grabs onto him): NO WAY! DO THAT AND DIE!

Mario: Definitely-a buffet.

Luigi: Because I'm-a awesome.

Falcon: YES! Show me ya moves! FALCON PUNCH!!!! (punches Luigi)

Luigi: Looks like-a Luigi's blasting off-a again!!!!!

**Mars: WTF… I don't think this is up to my regular standard, but it's a good start I hope. Please review :D**


	16. again

Disclamer: OK, I don't own anything.

Mars: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had a summer issue. :(

Falcon: The Falcon's awesomeness blew you away?

Mars: No.

Falcon: Well, I try to, anyway. The first reviewer is from frostclaw88 

Awesome! By the way, I'm feeling VERY VERY EVIL...so torture time~  
Link: Zelda can do .WANTS. to you. EXCEPT coughcoughrapecoughcough you.

Peach: I have a question...in SSBB your moves are awesome, so why not kick Bowser where it hurts most?

Mars: Let Olimar think you are a planet. For this chapter.

Falco: Be an egotistical freak and freak out Wolf without being killed.

Fox: *snicker* You have to be a pimp for this chapter.

MWAHAHA~!

Zelda: SQUEEE!!!! –kisses Link and hugs him as if she owns him-

Navi: HEY!! Back off! Listen! HE'S MINE!!!

Zelda: -zaps Navi-

Samus: -shield Ness and Lucas' eyes-

Peach: What's the point in not letting Mario suffer?

Mars: -sigh- Olimar, I'm a planet.

Olimar: A TALKING PLANET! OK PIKMEN GUYS! LET'S GO SCALE HIM UP!

Falco: Piece of cake!

Wolf: CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT STARFOX!!!!

Falco: -pokes wolf- Don't try me! Hands off my prey! Had enough already? You aren't worth the trouble!

Wolf: -faints due to blood vessel explosion-

Fox: But-

Falco: Listen up, Fox! I'm da P1mp around here!!!! But I'll let you mess with the h03s this chapter!

Marth: -facepalm-

Fox: -walks up to Samus and sings Crank it, then gets beat up-

Falco: you are the worst p1mp I eva laid eyes on!

Mars: NEXT (and last) REVIEWER IS FROM: WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW 

4 LUIGI DO U THINK DAISY SHOULD BE IN SMASH BROS?I KNOW SHE CARES 4 U.4 MARIO I WANT TO U TORTURE THAT BLUE RAT A.K.A. SONIC.4 SONIC GUESS WHAT?AMY IS JOINING SMASH BROS.4 WARIO DO LIKE YOUR WARIOWARE OUTFIT BETTER OR YOUR REGULAR OUTFIT BETTER.4 MARIO AND SONIC WHO's COOLER AND Y?4 SONIC WHAT WERE U DOING DURING THE GREAT MAZE IN THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY?WE COULD HAVE USE YOUR HELP!

Luigi: Yeah, but-a Daisy is-a in-a brawl and smash-a, you know, that alternate- costume??

Sonic: I AM NOT A RAT!!! –reads- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: -runs through and hugs sonic- SONIC-KUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Wario: I-a like-a my warioware outfit because-a it-a doesn't show-a my fat!

Mario: I'm cooler!

Sonic: NO!!! I am the awesome fast hedgehog-

Roy: That couldn't get away from his wannabe-girlfriend.

Mario and Sonic get into a fight.

Mars: Let's flip on it! Heads, Mario. Tails, Sonic!

Marth: What if-

Mars flicks the coin and it spins. It lands on edge in the crack in the floor.

Marth: -it lands on edge?

Mars: um… Sonic answerthe other question!

Sonic: I got stuck in a traffic jam.

Mars: Well that wraps it up. There were only 2 reviews, but I'm continuing this… so don't worry. I apologize once more, summer really had me messed up, so sorry guys.


	17. NEW

Disclamer: OK, I don't own anything.

Mars: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had a summer issue. :(

Falcon: The Falcon's awesomeness blew you away?

Mars: No.

Falcon: Well, I try to, anyway. The first reviewer is from **frostclaw88**

_Awesome! By the way, I'm feeling VERY VERY EVIL...so torture time~  
Link: Zelda can do .WANTS. to you. EXCEPT coughcoughrapecoughcough you._

_Peach: I have a question...in SSBB your moves are awesome, so why not kick Bowser where it hurts most?_

_Mars: Let Olimar think you are a planet. For this chapter._

_Falco: Be an egotistical freak and freak out Wolf without being killed._

_Fox: *snicker* You have to be a pimp for this chapter._

_MWAHAHA~!_

Zelda: SQUEEE!!!! –kisses Link and hugs him as if she owns him-

Navi: HEY!! Back off! Listen! HE'S MINE!!!

Zelda: -zaps Navi-

Samus: -shield Ness and Lucas' eyes-

Peach: What's the point in not letting Mario suffer?

Mars: -sigh- Olimar, I'm a planet.

Olimar: A TALKING PLANET! OK PIKMEN GUYS! LET'S GO SCALE HIM UP!

Mars: -while being scaled- Earthquake! -jumps-

Olimar: -falls off Mars- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Falco: Piece of cake!

Wolf: CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT STARFOX!!!!

Falco: -pokes wolf- Don't try me! Hands off my prey! Had enough already? You aren't worth the trouble!

Wolf: -faints due to blood vessel explosion-

Fox: But-

Falco: Listen up, Fox! I'm da P1mp around here!!!! But I'll let you mess with the h03s this chapter!

Marth: -facepalm-

Fox: -walks up to Samus and sings Crank it, then gets beat up-

Falco: you are the worst p1mp I eva laid eyes on!

Mars: NEXT (and last) REVIEWER IS FROM: **WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW**

_4 LUIGI DO U THINK DAISY SHOULD BE IN SMASH BROS?I KNOW SHE CARES 4 U.4 MARIO I WANT TO U TORTURE THAT BLUE RAT A.K.A. SONIC.4 SONIC GUESS WHAT?AMY IS JOINING SMASH BROS.4 WARIO DO LIKE YOUR WARIOWARE OUTFIT BETTER OR YOUR REGULAR OUTFIT BETTER.4 MARIO AND SONIC WHO's COOLER AND Y?4 SONIC WHAT WERE U DOING DURING THE GREAT MAZE IN THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY?WE COULD HAVE USE YOUR HELP!_

Luigi: Yeah, but-a Daisy is-a in-a brawl and smash-a, you know, that alternate- costume??

Sonic: I AM NOT A RAT!!! –reads- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: -runs through and hugs sonic- SONIC-KUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!

Wario: I-a like-a my warioware outfit because-a it-a doesn't show-a my fat!

Mario: I'm cooler!

Sonic: NO!!! I am the awesome fast hedgehog-

Roy: That couldn't get away from his wannabe-girlfriend.

Mario and Sonic get into a fight.

Mars: Let's flip on it! Heads, Mario. Tails, Sonic!

Marth: What if-

Mars flicks the coin and it spins. It lands on edge in the crack in the floor.

Marth: -it lands on edge?

Mars: um… Sonic answerthe other question!

Sonic: I got stuck in a traffic jam.

Mars: Well that wraps it up. There were only 2 reviews, but I'm continuing this… so don't worry. I apologize once more, summer really had me messed up, so sorry guys.


	18. Yo

Disclamer: I don't own anything.

Mars: We're back!! From the utter hell that is school!

Falcon: THE FALCON FALCON PAUNCHED HIS TEACHER!!!!

Luigi: Did the teacher survive?

Falcon: You wish!

Luigi: Aw… Why did you-a kill her? It's wrong!

Falcon: Who cares what you think?

Luigi: WHY DOES NO ONE CARE-ABOUT-A WEEGEE!?

Mars: And now, here is our lone question.

_jace484_

_I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS_

_for pit-if you lost your wings,how would you get back to the sky place_

_for wario-if someone stole your costumes,what would you do?_

_for ike-if the great aether had the power of phazon,how much damage do you_

_think it would do?_

_for sonic-if there was a 4th super smash bros,who do you think would be in_

_it?_

_for samus-if dark samus was in the 4th super smash bros,will you be mad? _

_(ps:YOUR EPIC)_

Pit: Well, I could always borrow Meta's cannon to fire me back in the sky palace, but WHY would I lose my wings!?

Roy: Pit! You're incapable of flying too great distances!!!!

Pit: -sobs- Don't remind me.

Wario: WAH!?!! I would-a BLAST-A THAT-A MARIO!!

Mario: What if it wasn't-a me?

Wario: -punches Mario- I would-a still punch-a you!

Ike: OVER 900000000000000000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mars: Overused joke, buddy.

Marth: So true…

Sonic: ME!!!!! You lame-os can't kick me out!

Snake: …

Marth: We all hate you, Sonic. Remember?

_Mario walks through battlefield "It's a me a Mario! AUGH!!!" Sonic trips him. "You're too slow!"  
_

_Ike and Sonic are brawling. A smash ball comes up. Ike attempts to get it and hits it. It doesn't break, and Sonic gets it instead. "You're too slow!" Ike only had the time to flip Sonic the finger before getting smashed by Super Sonic._

_Sonic and Falcon are having a race, seeing who is the fastest. Sonic obviously wins, although Falcon trailed only by a few minutes. "Come on step it up, you piece of shit!" Sonic only had a few nanoseconds to flinch before he got Falcon Punched._

"_YES!" _

Meta Knight: Yes, Sonic. We all hate your guts. Why did you let him anyway, Master Hand?

Master Hand: I think I let Crazy to the paperwork for the day…

Crazy Hand: 1 DID!?!?!! IAOPSIOPASIPGOIAPSS!!!!!! 1 r 1337 h4x0rs!!!

Samus: I wouldn't Just be mad! I WOULD KILL MASTER HAND!!!!!!!

Master Hand: But isn't one of your outfits Dark Samus?

(moment of silence)

Samus: I KEEEEElLLLLLLLL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (begins firing rapidly)

Master Hand: NO!!!! Don't! Do! That! I'm SORRY!!! NO MORE!!!! (getting pummeled by Samus)

Crazy Hand: O0h!!! 3xp10510ns!!!!!! Pr3ttI!!!!

Mars (draws curtain): And so, we end this session with a special announcement!

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I may move this fic into a newer fic; One with actually a plot and not just a boring q&a back and forth… I've taken a look at the q&as recently and found out mine is the first! W00t! O.O'**

**You could correct me if I'm wrong…**


End file.
